


A Shattered Soul

by Enyn_Skyeward



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Love, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enyn_Skyeward/pseuds/Enyn_Skyeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye never thought she would understand Grant Ward but in that moment, seeing him helpless unable to defend himself or the only real thing he cared about she knew she finally did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shattered Soul

It was only the moment that Skye found herself overwhelmed by Raina’s forces and darkness closed in that she let the first thought of her former supervising officer into her mind. The darkness seemed all consuming and she realized in that moment that he’d never taught her to resist the interrogation that was going to be coming. A small part of her heart felt anger at him before consciousness was lost.

Consciousness found its way to the hacker as she heard the sickening voice of the crazy woman that had ordered her kidnapping. Opening her eyes she found she was strapped onto a bed and several people in white lab coats moved around her. Finally a hand on her arm made her turn her head to see Raina smiling at her.

“Welcome back Skye. How are you feeling?”

“Go to Hell!” She pulled at the restraints but Raina chuckled, rubbing her finger against the back of Skye’s hand.

Raina looked over at the guard by the door, “go get our bargaining chip.” The man left and she looked down at the hacker. “Unfortunately you’re going to have to cooperate with us or someone you care about will be hurt.” She let her hand glide to Skye’s head and laid it against the hacker’s crown despite her attempts to shake it off. “Despite what your mind tells you,” her other hand rested mere inches above Skye’s chest, “I know this disagrees. See I know something about you Skye, something about your species that makes you so different from us.” She leaned down and whispered in Skye’s ear. “You only have one mate. Your mind cannot accept another once you have chosen, no matter what they do.”

* * *

The woman pulled back as the door opened and two men dragged an unconscious person into the room. He was thrown on the floor and rolled over roughly due to Raina’s man kicking him. She turned her head and her breath stalled as she saw Grant Ward on the floor covered in bruises. It looked as if he’d been beaten and the fact he was unconscious meant that the insane woman had done something to him. “What…”

Raina walked around the table and bent down, smiling at Skye. “He resisted coming with us when we broke into the prison to rescue him. He stated that he deserved to rot in that cell till his death. I tried to bribe him with freedom, a new identity, money and finally you.” She chuckled as she stood. “Of course he refused them all but he did get physical at the mere mention of you. Said if we dared touch you he’d kill us all so we’ve had to keep him under control. It’s been unpleasant for him but we do know what he is capable of.” She walked over to Skye and looked into her brown eyes. “Now his life is in your hands.”

Skye tried to pull at the restraints, Ward may have betrayed them all but he didn’t deserve to be beaten and harmed by Raina. There were levels of evil and Raina was right up there with Garrett in her books and no one deserved to be harmed by her, even the man who had harmed them all. Her heart was screaming despite the anger she still held in her mind and she wanted to protect him. Protect him when he attempted to protect her, even from his prison cell. He’d accepted his fate, understood why he deserved it and even refused to follow Raina despite the temptations he was given.

“Wake him up.” Raina gave the order and one of her men quickly bent down to slap what looked like handcuffs on Ward. A man in a lab coat bet down and injected something in the former specialist’s neck before stepping back.

* * *

Skye continued to pull at the restraints as Ward slowly came to, Raina bent down beside him with a small device in her hand. Raina smiled as he opened his eyes, “welcome back Grant. I understand if there is some confusion because last we saw each other was in your prison cell. However, I needed you for a bargaining chip because I know that nothing would work as well as you.” She stood and walked over to Skye, “I believe it’s been almost a year since you last saw each other.” Her hand touched Skye’s head despite Skye pulling at the restraints and shaking her head. “Oh the realization is dawning in his eyes.”

Looking at Ward, the hacker saw his eyes reach realization of who she was. He was quick to move to his knees and try to remove his restraints. “Let her go!”

“I’m afraid that’s not an option.” Raina held out her hand and pressed the device in it. Ward groaned and fell back onto his knees. “The restraints have the ability to send a powerful electric shock through your body. If it goes on too long it will stop your heart and unlike Garrett’s toy, this one doesn’t revive it.” Her eyes turned to Skye, “I think you’d better tell him to behave because he will listen to you.”

“You can go to Hell, I thought Garrett was a monster but you just make him look like a power hungry tyrant. You are the monster, treating a good man like he’s a dog and experimenting on a living person.”

* * *

Skye turned her head to see Ward looking at her, fear and pain in his eyes. Her heart broke at that moment, the months had broken him and Raina’s torture had led to the moment before them. She was the first real thing or person he really cared about whole-heartedly. In that moment he was faced with the realization that he couldn’t protect the thing he cared about most. If the months of confinement in a cell and the haunted memories of everything had broken him, she knew the inability to react to instinct to protect her was shattering everything he was. “Grant…”

“Take him back to his cell.” Raina motioned to her men, “you’d better behave Grant or Skye will suffer.” She looked down at Skye, “and if you don’t behave, he will suffer  so I think you both understand the ground rules. Good behavior means privileges like visitation.”

The men pulled him up and Ward looked at Skye, saying nothing as they pulled him up. He just looked at her with regret and pain. Skye pulled at the restraints, “Grant! No, please stop!” Her head whipped around to Raina, “don’t hurt him, do whatever you want to me just don’t hurt him.”

“Oh Skye,” Raina shook her head. “Don’t you understand, nothing we do to him can really harm him. After all, he’s already broken because he can’t protect you.” She grabbed Skye’s chin, “everything we do to you is just another knife in his broken soul. So even if we do nothing, we still to everything.”


End file.
